Answer to a Prayer
by LCA
Summary: B/A, W/O/T. Buffy wakes up from a coma she's been in for six years, how will she react to the new world around her and more importantly, how will she react to Angel?
1. Chapter 1: An Awakening and Confusion

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters except maybe some random nurses or something. EXTRA'S ROCK!!!!!  
  
Summary: this is an answer to a challenge. Basically in the eppi Angel (yes all the way back in season 1) Buff was attacked by the Three. instead of Angel saving her just in time, he comes a little late and Buffy is put into a coma. Angel isn't a vampire and everyone else...well, just read. Buffy wakes up after just having dreamed the eppi Beneath You. ***  
  
"Can..can we rest now? Buffy? Can we rest?" Spike's words floated to her. Shaking her head she was pulled into a world where everything was upside down. She was lying on her back, in a....a hospital bed?  
  
"Can we go Buff? It's just that Faith and I have to get home, the baby and all....Oh my God, Faith, love. Wake up. Look, her eyes are open. I think she's actually waking. I'm getting a doctor."  
  
Buffy's eyes fuzzed in and out of focus. She thought she saw Spike running out the door, but that couldn't be right. He was burning on a cross, burning right now. Wasn't he?   
  
And why in the world was Faith staring at her like she was a freak. Come to think of it, why was Faith there at all? Last she heard, Faith was away in prison for quite awhile. What in the world was going on?  
  
"Hello? Buffy? Can you hear me? Listen, I know you don't know me but I'm a good person. My name in Faith and I'm the slayer, or have been while you were, um, out. My husband, Will, he just went to get a doctor. We're going to help you. Oh, Angel will be SO glad to hear you're awake. And Willow and Xander too. You remember all of them right? Oh, Angel would absolutely DIE if he thought you'd forgotten-"  
  
"I know who all of you are." Buffy snapped. "Since when are you married to Spike, and I thought you were in jail. Why am I here? Why is Angel here? WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!"   
  
Buffy screamed the last part so loud Faith jumped. Faith looked around like there might be someone else in the room.  
  
"Me? Go to jail? Look, I might be a badass, and o.k. I haven't paid ALL of my parking tickets but nothing bad enough to land me in jail. And how did you know that Will's nickname was Spike? Hey, I bet you heard Angel talking to him while you were in your coma. That's Angel's little nickname for him. Well, don't worry, my Willy's not a bad person....at least outta the bedroom he's not." She finished with a grin.   
  
Buffy stared at her blankly. Coma? Faith must be absolutely insane. Buffy was never in a coma. What if this was another demon trying to get inside her head. But no, that couldn't be true, those hallucinations had only lasted for a few minutes at a time and this one was already beyond that. Spike, or Willy apparently, was back with nurses and doctors and other friendly people of that sort. Faith walked over to Spike, hugged him and whispered something in his ear, then left. Spike nodded and turned to Buffy.   
  
"Glad your better. Now I can finally meet the marvelous Buffy Summers Angel always talks about. Faith went to call and tell him, and then we'll be getting home. We have a baby girl named Joyce at home. Babysitter has to be getting home. Right then, bye." He said hurriedly as he walked out of the room, leaving Buffy with her incredibly confused thoughts.  
  
"Buffy's alive? Buffy's awake?"  
  
"Yeah, for the fifth time. If I have to repeat myself again, I'll scream. Now, Will and I have to go. Joyce's babysitter is paging for us to get home."  
  
"Uh-huh." Angel said distractedly.   
  
"Angel, she doesn't know what she's saying. She was rambling on about me being in jail. Don't get your hopes up. Remember what the doctor's said? Her brain damage could be so severe that she-never mind. Just be careful."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye Faith." His mind was still lost. His Buffy was alive! He had loved her from the moment she had tackled him in the alley. Now his love was as strong as ever, even if this girl who had woken up wasn't his Buffy. Angel couldn't help but love her.   
  
Faith sighed on the other end. "Bye."   
  
Angel had already hung up and was out the door. The wait was finally over; he was finally going to talk to Buffy again!  
  
***  
  
So are you horribly confused yet? Did you like it anyway? Send me some feedback please. Tell me what ya thought! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Memory and a Bitch Mode

Author: LCA (hey that's me!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. Jossy-poo does!  
  
Summary: B/A. In the episode Angel, Buffy gets attacked by The Three. Instead of Angel saving her, she was put into a coma. After 6 years she wakes up.  
  
a/n: I usually wait longer to see if people like the fic, but the ideas are just flowing out so I thought, y not? Lucky you! You get an early chapter  
  
***  
  
As Angel drove to the hospital he couldn't help but repeat that fateful night in his mind. It was all his fault, all that had happened to Buffy, the woman he loved!, was because of him. How many times had he gone over it in his mind? How many trips had he made to her hospital room out of guilt as well as love?   
  
"Someone, someone PLEASE HELP! XANDER? WILLOW? ANGEL? ANGEL! I NEED YOU!!!!" Buffy's cries filled the night as Angel was walking home from a meeting with a source. Oh, God! Buffy needed his help.   
  
Without taking a moment to think about it he started running in the direction of the screams. Quickly he came into an alley right outside the Bronze. There he took enough time to figure out the situation.  
  
It was bad. Two strong-looking vampires were holding Buffy. Another vampire was holding a sword over his head. Angel went on all out sprint mode, and tackled him with all of his might. But it was too late. The butt of the sword had hit Buffy's head when the vamp had been rammed to the side. Blood was dripping from the cut and bruise.   
  
Quickly he dusted the vampire he was on top of and watched as the other two scampered away. Then he ran to her side. She was still awake, that was good right? She looked at him and he could see love in her eyes.  
  
"Angel.....Angel, your hurt," she said. He looked down and sure enough there was a small cut on his abdomen. It wasn't that bad. He smiled at her. She smiled back and the fell unconscious. She hadn't woken up since.  
  
But now, if what Faith said was true, Buffy was awake again. Angel would help her make up for the years she had lost. He pulled into the hospital parking lot.  
  
  
  
Buffy was completely lost. Pretty much all she knew was that her mind was having a really weird dream. She had probably fainted from the drama of what had happened with Spike. Oh yeah, in this dream his name was Will or Willy and he was married to Faith, who denied ever being in jail. Plus Spike or Will or whoever had said stuff that Buffy could only take to mean that he thought he had never talked to her before. Damn, this dream was getting confusing!  
  
She did understand one thing from Spike's ramble; Angel was coming. Buffy was beginning to feel that tingly feeling she got whenever she was going to see him.   
  
"Stop it!" Buffy snapped at herself. "Maybe this is what the dream is for. Maybe it's somehow telling me that I have to move on by first showing me that Spike could move on and now letting me see my soul ma- *former* soul mate."  
  
That's the only thing that made sense. She closed her eyes and prepared to give this dream Angel the verbal beating of a lifetime.   
  
  
  
Willow was reading a book on Wicca when the phone rang. Not wanting to stop when she was just getting to the War of the Great Clans, she let the answering machine pick it up.  
  
"Hello, you've reached the apartment of Oz and Willow. Sorry we missed you! If you'd like to leave a message then go ahead. If it's an emergency, Angel or Faith or William, call our cell phone. Ta!"  
  
Hello Oz, Willow? Pick up! Listen, it's me Faith. I don't have the time or the energy to call your cell phone so don't yell when you get this late. Buffy woke up. I mean for real! She's alive but we don't know how well. Willy brought a doctor in to run some tests. His name is Doctor Finn, and trust me he's really nice. He helped out with the baby. Anyway, I hope you get this and come to visit Buffy soon. I know she'd really want to see you. Well, take care.  
  
Willow stared at the phone for a second before jumping up and screaming for Oz. Buffy was awake! FINALLY!  
  
  
  
Angel was almost skipping with anticipation. He almost stopped to get some flowers from the gift shop in the hospital but he couldn't wait that long. He saw her room, and saw her sitting up with her eyes closed, rubbing her temples. IT WAS TRUE! He almost burst into the room, shocking her out of her meditation. Sitting there with her long hair loose on her shoulders and her blue-green eyes seeing for the first time in six years....she was gorgeous!  
  
  
  
Buffy's breath caught in her throat. He was so handsome, just like always. Why did he always have this affect on her? She sighed, she had to end this dream, and the only way to do that was to tell Angel once and forever that they were over. Switching to bitch mode.  
  
"What? What do you want?" she asked with the coldest voice she could manage. Angel looked shocked and....really hurt. Her heart felt a pang but she forced it down.  
  
"What do you mean, Buffy? Faith called me and told me you were awake. I've been waiting for this day for almost six years! I can't believe this is happening. Now maybe there's a chance for you and me."  
  
"Angel, we've been over this. We've been over this so many damn times, I don't think I can do it again. I'll go insane if I have to tell you to leave me and mine alone one more time. Just please go back to your little corner of the world and leave my corner alone."  
  
Now Angel didn't look shocked, he just looked confused.  
  
"Buffy, honey. We've never had this conversation once, let alone a million times. I'm not even sure what conversation we're having. Could you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Don't try the puppy dog act on me again. Listen, I will always love you with a tiny part of my heart, but no one forced you to leave after graduation but you did. You left me all alone, and I'm not going to be put through that. You never talk to me anymore. AT ALL! You never even call, it's like you've forgotten me completely. So, I'm not sure what conversation we're having either when it's soooo obvious you hate me!" she screeched.  
  
And now Angel was mad. "What the HELL are you talking about? I LOVE YOU!" he screamed.  
  
Buffy was shocked into silence. Finally she looked up, with tears in her eyes and whispered, "I love you too." Quickly Angel crossed the room and as there lips met Buffy almost laughed. So much for bitch mode.  
  
***  
  
So did ya like it? If so, why not tell me. I'd be ever so grateful! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance Meeting and a Messag...

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: nope they ain't mine. However, I am willing to buy them for...say...a pack of Wrigley's Spearmint Gum. Interested Joss? Have ur peeps call mine!  
  
a/n: ahhhhh, I have a cup of tea, a computer and ideas popping outta my head. Isn't life grand? So before the stories I would like to take a moment to thank the reviewers:  
  
Jackie- sorry I missed you the last chapter but, ya know, Thanksgiving weekend is really stressfull and I just wasn't thinking. Anyways, wow, I never thought about my story like that. Pretty darn cool way of putting it!  
  
Israfel- yes, Buffy is the epitome of crazy characters in this story but hey, if you just woke up from a 6 year "snooze" you'd be a little cranky too. Right? Right! So anyway, there's another reason why she's acting so moody, but that comes later  
  
***  
  
"Hurry!" giggled the red head as she stretched her leg out over the car to give the acceleration a boost. Oz, who was supposed to be driving, gave her a sidelong glance.   
  
Willow was glowing with excitement! From her ears to her pink painted toenails, she was grinning. She hadn't looked this excited since he had asked her to marry him.   
  
"Would you chill, we'll get there...hopefully in one piece." he couldn't help tease.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Oz noticed that her leg was bouncing up and down. She must be REALLY excited to meet this Buffy chick. Sure, Oz had visited her from time to time with Will but he never really cared that much. He would have been sad if she died but to him she was just good old comatose Buffy. Now everything was different. With Buffy back, would Willow ignore him, would all of her time be devoted to Buffy and no "alone" time? The thought kind of creeped him out.   
  
Whatever, they would pull through, they always did. It's not like they were broken up and Oz was traveling around the world as the one Willow didn't pick when he had given her an ultimatum...right?  
  
  
  
Willow practically ran down the hall to get to Buffy's room. She vaguely remembered that Angel would be there and she should probably give them some alone time, but this was BUFFY! The girl who had been her best friend for such a short time, but whom Willow felt like she knew her whole life. God, there was so much to tell her. Her engagement, Xander and Cordy, and Tara.   
  
The thought of Tara sobered Willow up a bit. When Oz had left to do some soul searching, Tara had come into her life. Willow had never met anyone as unsure and out of place as she had been in high school. But what started out as a simple thing in common had turned into a whirlwind affair. Then Oz had come back and Will had chosen him, but she would never forget the look in Tara's eyes when she had said it was over, they would haunt her till the day she died.  
  
There was the door to Buff's room. God, could I be anymore nervous? She scolded herself. But what if Buffy was a completely different person? What if she had never really known her? What if...Angel and Buffy were making out on the hospital bed right now.   
  
Silently Willow closed the door and tiptoed out barely keeping back a laugh. As soon as she had shut the door again, all the giggles burst out and she almost cried from laughing so hard. As she walked down the corridor, smothering the last surviving chuckles, she almost rammed into a person coming from the cancer ward.   
  
Surprised, she quickly apologized and reached down to help the person up. As the girl straitened her skirt and smoothed out her hair Willow gasped. Standing right in front of her was Tara.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe how perfect everything has turned out. When you were gone, it was like the sun was taken away, but now.now we'll be together forever!"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Way too sappy, if you want her to marry you, you need it to be from the heart, not from some play. And Cordy didn't even go to kill her children like Medea did, so why are you even using that play? Heck, you guys HAVE been married for two years Xander, there's no reason to even be doing this."  
  
Xander Harris scowled at his friend Anya. True, he and Cordelia Chase had been married for almost two years. In fact, make that one year and 364 days.  
  
"I know Anya, but I can't help thinking that, you know, the romance is draining away. I mean sure, O.K., she's pregnant. But does that mean I don't get any? So I'm thinking if I reenact our engagement down to exactly how it happened, I might, shall we say, rekindle the fire!"  
  
Anya rolled her eyes. "You men are all such pigs! I'm sooo very glad I killed as many of you off as I could."  
  
Xander grinned, they were moving on to his favorite subject.  
  
"But tragically you can't. Now why is that again? Oh, that's right. Because I'm such a stud muffin you couldn't resist me. Well, at least I can say you have good taste in men."  
  
"This is coming from the man that had to cast a love spell to get his wife. This is coming from a man who has to re-do his proposal two years later. And since when did your proposal involve a dove and a dolphin tank? What did you do, rip out a whole rose garden?"  
  
Xander looked sheepishly at the bird in its cage and the big inflatable swimming pool. Rose petals were scattered everywhere. In truth, it was just for atmosphere, but like hell he'd tell Anya that.  
  
"If you MUST know," he sniped. "I had it just like this the first time. Cordy always said it was so romantic. Listen, doesn't it just speak to you? Can't you hear it calling, 'Anyaaaaaaa, Anyaaaaa, marry meeeeeeeee!'" he said doing some corny wind-voice interpretation.  
  
"No I don't hear any-WAIT! I hear it now. Hold on, I'm getting a message. It say's 'Anyaaaaaa kill the jock straaaaap. KILL the jooooooock straaaaaaaaaap.' I'm sorry Xand, but I must!"  
  
She moved towards him like a zombie with her hands out in front of her. Right when her hands were closing around his neck and he was looking around wildly for someone to save him, his cell phone rang. It was a printed message that read:  
  
Xander and Cordy, Greetings from Sunnydale! We just wanted to F.Y.I. you that Buffy's awake. Come down, she's asking for you! Well, maybe not Cordy but.come she can come down to. And if you see Anya pass along the message please! Love ya and I hope you're having fun in L.A. Willow and Oz  
  
"What is it," Anya asked seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Cordy is going to kill me! Why did she have to wake up on our anniversary? Anya you might want to start packing. We have to make a small trip."  
  
Anya read the phone message. Holding back a laugh she stated, "Oh, Cordy is going to kill you!" 


	4. Chapter 4: A Realization and Two Kidnapp...

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: Alas, this cast is what, I lack. I lack, this cast, alack, alas *sorry, a little Once Upon A Mattress humor* I don't own 'em  
  
A/n 1: Hey, pity me pleaz! I feel really sick. Sore throat, ugh! I went in this afternoon to get a throat culture. U know, see if it's strep. Anyway, this means I'm bored and you get another chapter! Lucky peeps!  
  
A/n 2: Wow, people really seem to like my fic. That's so kewl! I got 4 reviews for chapter 3. YAY! U guys rock!!!!!!! Alright so, to the reviewers:  
  
Tariq: Thanx so much for your feedback! I have the whole story planned out with no Dawn. However, I could write her in, if enough people told me they wanted her. So, tell me if you really want her in this fic and in she will be!  
  
Caitlin: You wish is my command. Longer chapters it is! I thought the third one was a lot longer then the first but I agree they do seem kinda wimpy. Anyway, thanx for you great feedback. I'm sooo glad that you like my fic so much. Gives me a warm fuzzy ( ( (  
  
Boo: Isn't this concept the bestest? What can I say? I'm a genius! J/k my ego's not THAT big.  
  
Laura: Don't worry, there's lot's of heartbreak and trauma in store. Wait.that's not a good thing! Crap! J/k  
  
***  
  
"Tara?" Willow couldn't keep the amazement out of her voice. For two whole years, she had thought that she would never see Tara. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never again see her thick lips or her strawberry-blond hair. For two whole years, she had moved on with her life.  
  
Willow's mind quickly flashed back to a month ago. Oz getting down on his knees, holding out a black velvet box, proposing. That had been the happiest day of her life. Had Tara been in Sunnydale on that day? Would that knowledge have affected her answer? No, she couldn't think like that, she loved Oz with all of her heart.  
  
But seeing Tara again made her realize that she her feeling for Tara had never really gone away, they had just been pushed to the darkest recesses of her heart. Now, with Tara's bright eyes looking at her with so much suspicion, the feeling marched to the front knocking everything else out of the way. Tara filled her whole world.  
  
"Why are you here?" Tara snapped, reaching down to straiten her skirt once more.  
  
"I.it's just.Buffy, she woke up and I came down to visit her with O-someone and." Willow's words stumbled over themselves. She had always been the confident one of the couple, but now she might as well be back in high school.  
  
"Oh." Tara said flatly. "Well, my Aunt lives 10 miles away and she has breast cancer. This is the closest hospital. Believe me, I wouldn't be here otherwise."  
  
Hearing the bitterness in Tara's voice twanged Willow's heart in a way that was almost a physical pain. She wanted to make Tara feel better, wanted to take away all of Tara's pain, as well as her own. Her heart was becoming too full. Something was going to burst if she didn't come out and say it.  
  
"Tara, I still love you."  
  
  
  
Oz was getting a little lost. He had never had the best sense of direction and this hospital had way too many corridors for it's own good. He kept looking for the comatose ward, but apparently people in commas weren't special enough for their own thing.   
  
Man, he should have just followed Willow instead of hanging back and getting a little smiley face balloon from the gift shop, but he had to admit, the balloon was pretty cool. Hopefully, this would help him and Buffy get started on the right foot. Wouldn't Will be proud of him for being such a kind thoughtful man? Oh well, it was worth a shot.  
  
He looked at the sign right next to him. Hmmmmmm, Cancer Ward to his left, Pregnancy one to his right. He trusted the cancer one more. Didn't want to walk into anything...unfortunate.   
  
As Oz walked along he imagined his Willow practically glowing with excitement, talking to her bestest buddy Buffy, maybe even showing her the ring. Maybe he should just ask the nurse where Buffy's room is.   
  
The closest desk was right past those two girls that were staring at each other. The girl facing him was wearing a denim skirt and had blondish colored hair. Blondie looked really familiar. She was staring at the red head, who had her back to him, like Reddy had turned into a demon. Then again, hellmouth, not so funny.  
  
All of the sudden the red head dove in for a kiss. They sort of looked like Willow and Tara had back when...THAT'S who the girl was. Tara! And, oh God, Reddy was wearing the same shirt that Willow had been.   
  
Oz felt sick. It was happening all over again. He turned and ran away, popping his smiley-face balloon in the momentum.  
  
  
  
  
  
For a whole two seconds, Willow was in heaven. Tara's lips were on hers, her hand on Willow's hips, and the world stopped for a moment. Then it all popped back into focus, literally. A large popping sound made the two girls jump away from each other as if an electric current had zapped them. Turning fast Willow caught a glimpse of a brown haired man running away from them.   
  
Dear Lord, please tell me that wasn't Oz.  
  
  
  
"You must be the boyfriend," the nurse said with raised eyebrows from the doorway.  
  
Buffy and Angel finally broke apart from the major kissing session that had been held on the bed. Buffy's eyes felt heavy from being closed too long, and her lips felt really really puffy. Hey, that rhymed with her name!  
  
"Don't apologize, I'm used to it after working with comatose patience for so long. But a 7 year one, your lucky Ms. Summer's, most guys don't wait that long."   
  
The male nurse walked into her room. Buffy caught a glimpse of his nametag, Riley Finn. Riley, huh? Isn't that a girl's name?  
  
"I have good news and great news for you two. The good news is that thanks to the responsive tests we took, we know that there is no chance that you will relapse back into your coma. And the great news is that we learned an amazing thing from your CAT Scan. Now, Ms. Summers, you say you had a vivid dream while in your comatose state?"  
  
"Yeah, it all seemed so real. I still can't believe it wasn't." Buffy said.  
  
"Well, it seems that your dream was so hands on, so to speak, that your brain was able to function completely normally throughout the whole 6 years. This has never happened before. You could be famous if the word gets out."  
  
Angel sounded amazed, "So you mean that there is no brain damage at all?"  
  
"None!" Riley was practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
Buffy sighed happily and leaned against Angel. Could life be more perfect?  
  
  
  
Dr. Finn stepped out of the room barely concealing an evil cackle. He was getting this evil villain thing down pretty good! The loser slayer and her pretty boy boyfriend had no idea just how much bull shit they had been fed. Neither did the staff at the hospital or anyone else. Wait until he told the Dark Queen. Oh, boy would she reward him! He couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
"I am going to KILL YOU!" cried Cordelia. "How could you do this? I'm emotionally unstable. I'm PREGNANT with you SOON to be BASTARD SON!!!!!!!"  
  
"Cordy, now threatening my life won't put Buffy back in her coma. Trust me, Anya already tried that. Just come on, there are nice restaurants in Sunnydale too. So just calm down, and I promise you, we will have a lovely anniversary." Xander tried cajolingly to his wife, who had a particularly mad look in her eye. /Note to self, keep her away from sharp objects. /  
  
"Fine! But let it be known that I am doing this out of love for you and you owe me something big. I mean really big. We're talking diamond bracelet big. Deal?" Cordy asked, studying the lack of bracelet on her wrist.  
  
"Deal." Declared Xander, choosing to take the high road and not mention how he could just buy her a pair of pant, those would be big enough. Ha-ha, pregnancy joke.  
  
Anya looked up from her magazine. She had just spent the last half hour listening to them bicker. Happy for a change in subject she seized the opportunity to join the conversation once more.  
  
"Right then, off to Sunnydale we go!"  
  
  
  
"WILLIAM! WILLIAM!!!!!!!!"   
  
Faith's screams filled the quiet air in their residential neighborhood. When everyone thought Buffy would never wake up, Faith and William had moved into her house when they found out they needed more room for the baby. Now, the room they needed appeared to be not so needed.  
  
Will came running up the stairs. He had just finished driving the baby sitter home and was looking forward to getting a good nights sleep. As he ran into the room, he saw Faith on her knees over the cradle. But the cradle was broken. And the baby was missing.  
  
Faith turned to William and she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Where's Joyce? Where's my baby?" she asked.  
  
Will had no answer.  
  
  
  
Oz felt the rage soar through him. She had done it again. God damn it, she had done it again. These last 3 years might as well have never happened. He should have known she's go back to her. He should have known.  
  
Oz had reached the parking ramp. He saw the car and ran towards it. Suddenly two arms grabbed him from behind and tackled him to the ground. The person behind him shoved him into the middle seat of a car. Someone in the back seat reached over and put a cloth with cloraphorm over him mouth and nose.  
  
The last thing he remembered before he fell unconscious was the sound of a baby crying. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Bitter Heart and the Big Ba...

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: it's just me, alone, in this crazy world. No Buffy characters by  
  
my side *sniff, sniff*  
  
Distribution: ask, beg, take, cherish  
  
A/N: For the part in Buffy's POV, i'm not just nutty, there's a reason i'm  
  
writing like that. just thought i'd clarify that.  
  
Feedback: wow, i want feedback. Lots and lots of feedback. and thanx to  
  
all of my reviewers so far:  
  
Teri: Good idea about Giles. He is now written into the story! Look for him and a friend to make an appearance next chapter.  
  
CocoaKitty: I'm way happy u liked it! Woo-hoo! Oh, by the way. I LOVE your pen name!  
  
Tariq: Um, alright, Dawn's in.I guess. No Spike isn't the big bad, you'll find that out this chapter. Giles is in, and Joyce did die in the cancer thing. So Spike and Faith named they're child after her. You'll find out later.  
  
Shahid: Actually it's because Buffy dreamed the whole series, except for half of season one. So he never was one. Yay! Chapter 2 has the background plot.  
  
Queen Boadicea: oh, so true. So true. Crazy course of love, when will it straiten out? Hee-hee.  
  
Buffy: I think you need to read chapter 2 as well. Hey, if u see Shahid, say hi! Hee-hee.  
  
Willow120: thanx so much! I'm so super glad that u liked it! Yay!  
  
Divamercury: thank u oodles for reviewing. *sigh* I feel so loved! Hee-hee.  
  
And now, without further ado, Answer to a Prayer:  
  
***  
  
Oz had no idea where he was, but wherever he was it was cold...and dank...and  
  
overall not good! His hands were chained to the wall at the most painful  
  
angle his attackers could find. It's not the pain that he minded so much, it  
  
was not being able to hold the crying baby that had been practically thrown  
  
onto the floor next to him. He/she (Oz couldn't tell) had been crying this  
  
whole time.   
  
The one who had kidnapped, and adultnapped, the two walked menacingly into  
  
the room. This was the one Oz called Blue Eyes because he had a mask on and  
  
the only thing that showed on his face was blue eyes. O.K. it wasn't the  
  
most original name but hey, Oz had a splitting headache and couldn't really  
  
focus on other things when his arms hurt so much. And that baby never shut  
  
up!   
  
"Losing your temper, werewolf?" Blue Eyes sneered. "Careful that you don't  
  
get too angry. Bad things happen when you lose control, right?"  
  
How the heck did he know Oz was a werewolf? Why should Oz even be surprised, the guy new everything else about him. He had just spent an hour being taunted about losing the love of his life, twice. God tonight was going to  
  
be long.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes, my lady. I took the tests myself. Her remission back into the coma  
  
imminent, but it could take a long time. Months even years. However, she  
  
could very well go insane from the brain trauma."  
  
"And she has no idea?"  
  
"None whatsoever. She was so eager to get back into her loser boyfriends  
  
pant, I don't think she would have noticed if I had said the truth."  
  
"Good work Finn. The slayer will be ours, and you will be greatly rewarded."  
  
"Thank you my master."  
  
"Now get out of my site, I have some planning to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're positive he went this way?" Tara asked in her small voice. She  
  
didn't want to help Willow find Oz. She'd be happy if she never saw Oz  
  
again, but Willow obviously wouldn't be so here she was looking. Since when  
  
did Willow have the right to do this anyhow? Did she get some special city  
  
grant to let her toy with people's emotions like this? It wasn't fair how one  
  
minute had tongue was down TARA'S throat, but the next all she could think  
  
about was her lovable perfect Oz. For heaven sakes, she had already picked  
  
Oz over her once. When was it her turn with Willow? When did she get to try  
  
the relationship thing?  
  
"I'm not even sure it was him. I just...I hope he's O.K. He's gone through  
  
enough in his life." Willow said anxiously playing with a ring on her finger.  
  
A surprisingly engagementy ring, with a diamond and everything. Oh no!   
  
They were getting married. Not only had Oz proposed but her Willow had said  
  
yes? That couldn't be, she was HER Willow. Willow had been the one person  
  
in Tara's whole life that had not laughed, teased, hurt her. Willow had  
  
simply understood. She had been there to be a friend, and eventually so much  
  
more. But now...now...  
  
"When is it?" She asked, dreading but needing the answer.  
  
"When's what?" Willow looked so adorable when she was confused.   
  
"The We-w-wedding." God, McClay. Don't start stuttering now.   
  
"WHAT?" The question was out of nowhere. Quickly Willow looked down onto  
  
her hand and saw the ring. She looked at Tara to make sure she was O.K. "Oh,  
  
that. Um, sometime in August. We haven't really decided. But it's going to  
  
be outdoors and there'll be lots of roses. Roses everywhere. Oz loves  
  
roses, and it's just going to be so perfe-" She stopped herself abruptly,  
  
seeing the hurt in Tara's eyes.   
  
Tara felt the cold sting of betrayal wash over her. It was true; they were  
  
going to get married. It was going to be perfect, with roses. Roses just  
  
for Oz.   
  
  
  
"Have fun." she said and ran off. Let Willow find Oz, she was leaving,  
  
forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy couldn't be happier. Well, maybe if she were a squirrel. Squirrels  
  
tend to be happier then humans. Maybe it's because that had bushy tales.   
  
Yeah, Buffy was sure if she had a bushy tale, she'd be the happiest creature  
  
alive. But would she want to be called a squirrel or a human.  
  
"Also, how would I look with a tail?" Buffy's thoughts escaped her head and  
  
went floating up to the air.   
  
"What?" Angel asked? He smiled down at her, amused.   
  
"If I were a squirrel-slash-human, would I look good with a tail?" She asked,  
  
suddenly needing to know the answer.   
  
"Well...I think-" Angel was interrupted by the door opening. She looked up  
  
and saw Spike and Faith stumbling into the room. Faith looked as if she'd  
  
been crying so hard, little rivers had formed on her face, and Spike had that  
  
serious look on. He was so sexy when he had that look on. Not as sexy as  
  
Angel of course but come on, did she have good taste or what?  
  
"Spike, Faith, what is it? Oh my God, what happened?" Angel asked as Faith  
  
let off a sob.  
  
"It's Joyce. She's gone!" Faith barely had time to choke out the last word  
  
when another sob came.  
  
"Shhhhhh, breath love, just breath." Spike whispered soothingly. He turned  
  
to Angel, "I drove the baby-sitter home. She said Joyce had been asleep for  
  
two hours and she hadn't heard a peep outta her. Then I come home and  
  
Faith's in the nursery screaming. I run upstairs and it's all in ruins,  
  
right? I look closer and there's blood on the carpet."   
  
Tears were forming in his eyes too. Angel looked horrified.   
  
"William, we'll find the person who did this to your child, I promise."  
  
"Your damn right we will. Angel, my child is out there, probably hungry,  
  
cold, having God knows what done to her. I will bloody KILL the person who  
  
did this."  
  
Angel just nodded and hugged Spike, then Faith. Buffy knew that something  
  
serious was going on but she couldn't get her mind around what it was. She  
  
couldn't concentrate on one thing. Everything was blurry. Everything  
  
was...everything....  
  
Quietly, not noticed by the grieving parents or the concerned friend, Buffy  
  
gave a weak cry and slipped unconscious. Drusilla was watching her and smiled. It will all become clearer, slayer, just wait. The battle has only begun. 


	6. Chapter 6: A Dream and a Cliffhanger

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy.or Angel.or Willow.or Faith.or-well u get the idea.  
  
A/N: thanx to all of my reviewers. MWA! Big kiss!!!! I just have to pull a shameless plug and let you all know that I have a new fic out. Like usual it'll be B/A but it'll take awhile to get there. It's called Brittle as Bone. Check it out. Now to my reviewers:  
  
First of all let me say SORRY for taking sooo long on the updating. Over Christmas I was at my Grandma's in Michigan (why can't Grandma's live in warm places, like California) and then I had to study for finals, and then I had to take the said finals. Curse the education process!!!!!!! Anyway, I know it took a long time and I hope it's worth the wait!  
  
Tariq: I wouldn't say no Gunn or Lorne, but probably no Wes since he really bugs me. I dunno, I might have no fun with them!  
  
Candy: howdy and thanks for reviewing. I think that Buffy is a smart girl, she wakes up in a hospital, everyone that was in her dream is there and they have a logical explanation for everything. I mean she isn't slipping into the dream again like in that episode.  
  
Queen Boadicea: Drussilla is the big bad. She's in Sunnydale. I smell trouble for the fang gang!  
  
Willow120: thanx sooo much for the review! I feel special!!!  
  
Geneva Waters: hey! Thanx for the way kewl review! I sent out chapter 4, u sure u didn't get it? Hmm, anyways, glad u like it and JOIN UP!!!!  
  
CocoaKitty: the next update is here (finally)! sorry it took so long but I went to Michigan to visit my grandma...  
  
Buffy/Friends fan: thanx for reviewing!!! I won't tell how the W/O/T will turn out mainly because I don't even know. Hmm, I should work on that. Lol!  
  
Kathryn Riddle: Thanx so much for that review! It brings a tear to an author's eye to get reviews like that! sniff, sniff anyhow, I already have a beta but thanx for the offer. P.S. I'm a slacker too.  
  
Sailormoonbestbud: Thanx sooo much! I really like this plot to, but I must place credit where credit is due.I guess.this plot is loosely LOOSELY based on a challenge by Geneva Waters. But I came up with most of it. Lol!  
  
ellie C: I wrote more! Now quick read it!!!!  
  
* * * Buffy woke up on something soft. Well, something softer then hospital bed at least. Slowly she opened her eyes fighting back the wave of nausea that came over her every time she tried to move. Everywhere hurt and she needed something for this headache before her brain dripped out her ears. Oh, yeah. That's lovely.  
  
After she laid still long enough for the pain to ease a bit, she was able to sit up and search her surroundings. With a gasp she sat up straighter despite the scream from her muscles. She was in Angel's mansion. Looking around she saw where everything they had done took place. There, that was where she had killed him. And if you lifted that rug you could see the burn mark from him coming back. That was the bed he had laid on when Buffy thought that she would lose him forever to poison. It was all here.  
  
NO! Buffy shook herself out of her thoughts with a grunt. That was a dream, not real, not real. Angel wasn't a vampire; they were going to get married. Everything was going to be happy!  
  
"A little too perfect, hmmm pet?" came a whispered voice in the darkness.  
  
"What? Who's there? What's going on?" Buffy asked in a nearly hysterical voice.  
  
"Don't let it fall and break, love. Don't let it fall and break. Must be careful dear, must be wary. Senses have no sense. Rhymes have no reason when everything is broken."  
  
"Drussilla? Is that you? God, what are you doing now?"  
  
"Shhh, you can't know. She can't know; the evil wants no knowing. Make her stop."  
  
"Where are you? What? Too scared to show your face? After all these years of living you're scared to die!" Buffy started prowling the room, searching in all of the shadows for Drussilla.  
  
"Make her stop! Miss Edith won't hear this! She's a proper lady, no killing her mother. Bad slayer!"  
  
"Drussilla." Buffy reached into one particularly dark shadow and pulled out someone all in black. It was the figure of a woman but she had a hood that covered her face. When Buffy pulled back the hood there was Willow.  
  
"Don't let it fall and break! Oz? Buffy! Don't let it fall and break. Find him, find him, find her. She ran Buffy. Find her!"  
  
"Will, I don't understand.I-"  
  
"Back away from her, Buffy! She's not Willow anymore."  
  
Giles was standing at the front door of the mansion. He had a cross and an orb. Willow hissed and vamped out. Buffy screamed and tried to back away but Willow grabbed her. Then, Jenny Calendar appeared and started speaking in a foreign language. Buffy recognized it as the spell to put the soul back in a vampire and apparently so did Willow. She started thrashing about, trying to get away from the orb and the woman using it so calmly. There was a flash of light Buffy was thrown to the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey there stranger." From up in the blazing light came a familiar voice.  
  
"Angel! Angel, I can't see you. I'm so lost!"  
  
The light was separated by a thousand little black dots that slowly melted together to form a silhouette right in front of her and she felt Angel's presence surround her. She closed her eyes and found comfort.  
  
"Buffy, this reality.you have to fight. Try to stay awake, for us. But.but if you can't, I'll be waiting on the other side. We may fall Buffy, but nothing could ever break us."  
  
Buffy smiled and let the light wash over her. Sighing she let her self fall back to unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the dream, Angel was sitting next to his beloved in a cold hospital room. He saw the smile slowly spread across her face and continued whispering to her deep into the night as she sunk into a coma she might never come out of.  
  
  
  
And in a cold dungeon, one of the two kidnapped breathed their last.  
  
* * * Moo-ha-ha-ha! Hope that was worth the waiting, and I won't make you waiting as long next time, I promise! 


	7. Chapter 7: A Death and Broken Hearts

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: RIP Buffy!!!!! Ne'er more shall u brighten our dreary Tuesday's w/ u comedy and drama! I don't own the show that is no more. * sniff sniff *  
  
A/N: well, I kept my promise; I didn't make u wait as long.I made u wait LONGER!!!!!!!!! And I feel baaaaaaaaad about that, but instead of taking up precious time writing about how bad I feel, let's just get on to the story, I think u've waited long enough.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
mermaid of lost city atlantis: I am evil aren't I? It's so fun! Moo-ha- ha-ha! Enjoy and review!!!  
  
Dezi: I promise NOTHING! But I will give u a hint. I plan on having a few people die. Probably like one a chapter since we're getting close to the end.  
  
Queen Boadicea: the story turns a lot darker from here. That's the way it has to go. But look forward to a happy ending. (  
  
Willow120: hey! Thanx for all of the reviews and I hope that this chapter is up to par! Is that the correct use of the expression? whatever  
  
Kara: thanx sooo much for reviewing! hope u like the next chapter!  
  
***  
  
Cordy was trying really hard to keep her anger in check. She knew she was pregnant, and that was what was making her want to club her husband in the head with her two-sizes-larger-than-normal maternity shoes, but come on! Getting lost in your own hometown?!?! That is such a Xander thing to do. True, Cordy had no idea where they were, but that was irrelevant. She was with child. She was off the hook.  
  
Suddenly Anya piped up from the backseat.  
  
"Hey, don't those people look like demon goons putting a dead body in a dumpster? You just don't get sights like those in LA anymore! Gosh, I missed them."  
  
Cordy turned to look out the window and Xander slammed on the brakes.  
  
"Oh my God Xander! Why did I let you talk me into this? Why, oh why, does this always happen to us. Get involved with a Buffy thing, deal with fun dead bodies and demon goons." Cordy ranted. But by then Xander and Anya had already left the car, completely ignoring her. Growling under her breath Cordy left the car and jogged to catch up.  
  
Cordy could hardly fit into the tiny alley. Stupid alleys. Why did Sunnydale have so many of them anyway? There was a white hand hanging out of the dumpster. Xander was the brave man and looked first. He turned around very pale.  
  
"Oh my God, it's Oz."  
  
***  
  
Riley Finn sighed as he removed the blue contacts from his eyes. The stupid werewolf; shouldn't have tried to protect the baby. Should have known that whatever Drusilla wanted to have happen to the runt, would happen, regardless of your pathetic life.  
  
He did go out bravely. Riley could give him that much. He went out in a blaze of fire that burnt up half of his guards. It would take them a whole night to turn that many people. And the damned sun was rising. They would be at half force for a day. What if they attacked? No, calm down Finn, they're too worried about their precious slayer. They're too clouded by emotions to see what must be done.  
  
"Sir, we've captured her." Riley's right hand man, Dupont, had come in without him noticing.  
  
Hiding his momentary shock, Riley said he'd be there in a second. First he had to visit Mistress.  
  
***  
  
Willow woke up and her first thought was "Oz." Her second thought was "Tara." And she knew that the day was going to be a bad one.  
  
She did a quick check but Oz hadn't come home that night. Willow was getting more and more worried and less and less sure that whoever had run away after Willow and Tara's kiss hadn't been Oz. But first thing was first. Call Angel, check on Buffy.  
  
Willow grinned sheepishly to herself. She never had gotten around to visiting Buffy yesterday. She had been so freaked out about the whole reawakening of emotions for Tara, and then the frantic search for Oz, that she had totally forgot. She picked up the phone and dialed Angel's cell. Hmmm, that's weird. He must have turned it off. Oh, well, she'd just have to go back to the hospital. She could stop by, say hi to Buffy, just the thing to get her mind off of the love triangle from hell.  
  
***  
  
Angel sat in the chair thinking and meditating when the nurse came in. She informed him that Faith had called and her and Will were on their way over. Angel smiled and thanked her. He then went off to change his clothes before they came.  
  
When he came back, they were already there. They did the usual hug and hand shake greeting as if nothing had changed. As if their child hadn't been kidnapped; as if the love of his life hadn't become close to brain dead. Faith seemed listless. She tried to act like it was alright, but you could tell by the glaze over her eyes that she wasn't in the room. She was with her child.  
  
Will was holding it together, but barely. And Angel was about the same. They were sitting there in contemplating silence, just letting it be enough to know the other's pain.  
  
***  
  
On the way there, Willow thought she saw a familiar car parked in the middle of the road. Good thing it was so early, otherwise that thing would have been ticketed by now. That looked like Xander's car. She grinned excitedly. She hadn't seen her best friend in three years. He and Cordy had gone off to LA right after high school. They had eloped, a huge shocker. People had talked about it for months. Such a Cordy thing to do.  
  
Where were they? Willow stretched her head and caught a glimpse of movement in the alleyway right next to the car. She headed down that way grinning ear to ear. Her smile slowly faded when she saw the tears on all three faces.  
  
"Hey guys! You made it!!!!" Willow cried out, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
When Xander saw her, his mouth moved like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out. Cordy just wailed even harder and Anya muttered something about "He was the only really decent one I've met."  
  
"O.k., color me officially confused. Buffy's awake! This is happy dance day. Well, that was officially yesterday, but I think we can make an exception for you just this once. Come on, I was just on my way to the hospital. What's wrong with you guys?"  
  
Xander walked forward and hugged her.  
  
"Oh God, Will. I'm so sorry. You should be so happy. You deserve to be so happy. I.Oz..he-he-he's---I can't do it. God help me, I can't do it. How do I tell my best friend her fiance's."  
  
"He's what? Xander, what happened? Cordy, why are you crying? Why are you all crying? What happened to Oz? TELL ME!!!!" Willow was beyond frantic. She pushed Xander away and even though Cordy tried to block the view with her body, Willow still saw the arms. The strong arms that had held her all of those nights. The arms that she had stayed awake to count the veins and freckles on. The arms that were part of the man she loved.  
  
She knew it now, the way the heart knows how to beat, the way the brain knows how to think, the way the soul knows how to reach out and touch other souls. She knew without a doubt that she was head over heels in love with Oz. She loved Tara, and always would. But with Oz she..she..there had to be a stronger word for love. There had to be a deeper sigh, a softer whisper for how she felt.  
  
All of this she knew the moment she saw his body. Time froze and for an instant they were awkwardly sharing they're first conversation again.  
  
"Hi, I'm Willow. What's you're name?" She whispered to the cold, lifeless body of her soul mate. She had somehow gotten over to where it was. His eyes were closed and he had bruises everywhere. She leaned down and rested her head on his chest and waited for the pain and tears to come. 


	8. Chapter 8: Sadness and Hopelessness

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: Does special Disclaim dance to the disclaiming God who shines down upon her and does not sue!  
  
A/N: YAY LCA! I have successfully updated! GO ME!!!!! with in a month! And u thought it couldn't be done! I SCOFF AT U! j/k kidding, I don't scoff if u review! Er, almost a month, a little more.be quiet and read! But fiiiiiiirst. To the Reviewers:  
  
Emmi Lou: No, YOU'RE CRAZY U CRAZY CAPTAIN! Thanx for reiviewing Emmi and we WILL read more of Harry Potter. W/ our crazy voices and all. O yeah, u know it!  
  
Divamercury: idn't it the saddest thing ya ever read? J/k I'm not THAT good. But it is pretty good if I do say so meself!  
  
Queen Boadicea: Thank you for feeling for my characters! Ya know, I always loved Oz, but that's just me and I know a lot of peeps didn't like him so it was kind of hard to write for him..eh, ignore the crazy author ramblings!  
  
Sailor Earth: LOOK! I updated! : ^ )  
  
* * *  
  
They dragged her away from his cold body after giving her sometime to grieve. Willow tried to pull away and clawed at their hands but it was three against one and she was in no condition to fight. She ended up collapsing against Xander, unable to even stand up on her own. Racking with sobs, walking was not even a possibility.  
  
Oz was gone.Oz was gone.the mantra kept repeating itself over  
and over. Oz was  
  
gone.Gone..GONE!!!!!!!  
  
Another sob escaped her convulsing body and added no relief to the pressure that was growing inside her. She staggered away from Xander to a convenient garbage can and retched all of the pain out of her system. She turned back and saw their wary gaze on her as she swayed a little. She gave them what she hoped was a confident smile and took one shaky step before passing out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shit!" Xander screamed as he ran to catch his best friend, nagging her right before she would have hit the hard pavement ground. He looked up frantically at his wife and Anya and they helped him heave Willow's passed out form over his shoulders. Willow was heavy when she was unconscious!  
  
"Wait, what are we going to do with O-.with the body?" asked Anya in a quiet voice.  
  
Xander remembered her once telling him that when she had been on a crazy killing spree, she had learned it was easier to stop thinking of the dead as a person and start thinking of them as merely dead. That's what he had to do now. He opened his mouth to speak but a voice cut in before his.  
  
"We can't do anything for him right now. We need to get Willow to the hospital, we need to regroup. He's dead, may he rest in peace, but he was fighting for something and we need to protect it. I would rather honor Oz by protecting whatever he sacrificed himself for than honor his lifeless body."  
  
It was Cordy, with tears running down her face. She turned resolutely and walked down the alley back to Oz.er, the body. Leaning down she planted a small kiss on his cheek and whispered something in his ear, then hoisted his body up and put him back in the dumpster (with Anya's help of course).  
  
"We'll come back for him if we can." She said in a quiet voice that still seemed to fill the alley.  
  
As they headed toward the alley Xander hung back and asked his wife what she had whispered to Oz. Cordy just looked at him with an unfathomable expression.  
  
"I just said goodbye."  
  
* * *  
  
Angel looked up in surprise when Anya, a very pregnant looking Cordy, and Xander dragging an unconscious Willow came marching through the door. They were all tear stained and at first Angel thought that it was because they had heard Buffy had relapsed.  
  
"I thought Sleeping Beauty had finally woken up." Anya said, which bluntly ended his train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know." Angel fumbled for words. "What happened to you guys."  
  
Willow chose that moment to wake up. She screamed incoherent words until she just repeated "gone.he's gone" over and over again.  
  
"Oz had an accident." Anya said, clearly making an attempt to actually choose her words carefully. "Yeah that's right, he had an accident with many fists and hard blunt objects." She looked up, proud at her words, obviously feeling the right to be congratulated for her tactfulness.  
  
Faith looked up sharply. Her eyes were clear for the first time today. "You mean he's dead?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't know it from my cryptic yet meaningful declaration of sorrow." Anya answered.  
  
Faith sank back into her chair, her eyes becoming, if anything, even cloudier. William got up and in a rage punched the wall, ripping a small hole through it. Xander's eyes closed at the pain of hearing what had happened again. Anya's smile faded as the memory took over, and Angel's eyes slid shut as a thousand memories of Oz flooded over him.  
  
Cordy looked around and made a small noise in the back of her throat.  
  
"Why was Faith already crying when we got in here? If my memory serves me right, she never even met Buffy." Cordy asked sharply.  
  
Angel answered when he saw that no one else was going to. "They're child, Faith, was kidnapped last night."  
  
Willow's head snapped up. "That was the night he left. Yesterday, he was here yesterday. How could he go away so fast?"  
  
She went back to mumbling to herself. Everyone receded into their own black thoughts, except for Cordy. She started pacing.  
  
"So if Oz AND the baby were kidnapped the night the slayer wakes up, I think it's safe to say that it wasn't a coincidence. Normally, now would be the time that I'd suggest we go for help. But Giles and Jenny are raising Dawn in England, Gunn and Wesley are in Minnesota on Demon Hunter business, Lorne went back to.wherever he came from."  
  
"What's your bloody point?" Spike spat out. "We don't need reminding on how hopeless the situation is."  
  
"Hopeless? What the hell are you talking about?" Cordy snapped. "O.K. so we have a slayer, two highly trained vampire hunters, an ex-demon, the happy sidekick guy, and a pregnant lady with permanent PMS. I'd say our chances are pretty damn good! Hopeless? It's safe to assume from the marks on his body that Oz put up QUITE a fight. He must have taken out at least some of the force we're up against. So not only will they be weak but they'll be shaken from such a near attack. HOPELESS? The only time you would ever say it was hopeless when Buffy was around was when the day came that we were all laying in our coffins and some of us probably rising out of them at night. Just because she's not exactly here doesn't mean that we are hopeless!"  
  
She turned to Spike, a fire burning in her eyes.  
  
"Your child is lost! Do something about it!" She turned to Willow.  
  
"Your fiancée is dead. Fight for his cause!"  
  
She turned to Angel.  
  
"Your girlfriend is taking her beauty rest. Give her a world of beauty when she wakes up!'  
  
"The fight between good and evil isn't a hopeful situation. Evil will always be stronger, evil will always have the upper hand. That's why we fight. Yes, you know what Spike? It is hopeless. I say, all the better. We fight now not because that's what you do, but because we all have reasons. We have lost something or have something on the line. I don't know a dang thing about whatever we're fighting, but I do know that we will win! Why? Because it's 7 in the morning, my back is killing me, and I'm ready to KICK SOME ASS!!!!"  
  
Faith looked up slowly, than started to smile. Anya jumped to her feet and started clapping. Xander gave Cordy a hug. Spike nodded. Angel sighed.  
  
Beside him, he could have sworn he heard Buffy breath one word, "Fight."  
  
It was decided, the war was on. 


	9. Chapter 9: Preparations and the Final S...

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: I see London, I see France, I see Joss Whedon knocking down my door with a lawsuit unless I disclaim.... which I do...  
  
A/N: alright! i'm not gonna sit here and list all the reasons why i didn't update. i'm just a horribly lazy person. but the story is almost done, and i'm darn proud of it!  
  
to the REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!  
  
jerry: i'll NEVER tell! u'll just have to read and find out! and review of course.  
  
chazza: I'm so glad u like it! hopefully you'll like this chapter too!  
  
Queen Boadicea: Yeah, Cordy got SO anoying over the last 2 seasons of Angel. Glad she quit! it pissed me off how much they ruined Conner's character over her.  
  
PunkPrncess: woo-hoo! i got me a heart-wrencher! thanx for the awesome review, please review again!  
  
KrazyKara: DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! here's more!!!!!  
  
Angels wanna b lover: hope it made more sense to you as you went on. but confusing is good!  
  
Brody: i know, i'm horrible! but anyway, here goes!  
  
Angie: I'm glad you like it! All in one go, huh? that's pretty darn good! anywho, prayers to the updating God, as everyone knows, takes a smidge longer to work than the disclaiming God. just a fact of life. *g*  
  
Answer to a Prayer  
  
* * *  
  
Tara was scared, cold, and hungry. She just wanted OUT!!!!!!!!!!! They had her locked in some room, there used to be a baby there too, but they took it away. Tara had thought she had heard it screaming, but maybe it had been one of her hallucinations. She was finding it harder and harder to tell what was real and what wasn't.  
  
The door opened, and the creepy blue-eyed man came in.  
  
"Have you thought about our agreement, witch? "  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
"Well?" The man's voice was a cold as his eyes.  
  
"I'll do it." Tara choked out. "I'll curse the baby. Just promise you won't hurt her."  
  
All the man did was laugh as they dragged Tara away.  
  
* * *  
  
Drussilla laughed with glee. It was going perfectly. Slight change of plan when the werewolf chose to die instead of betray his love. Drussilla sighed, pathetic human emotions, they just get in the way. Yet they could affect even the most powerful of vampires. Drussilla herself suffered from the deadliest of all of them. Love. Spike.  
  
She had talked to the werewolf about love as he lay on the ground, bleeding to death. His words were wrong, of course. That was why he kept loosing his love, because he was wrong.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She had asked him, looking straight into his fading eyes.  
  
"Because I won't let you use me to hurt her." He had struggled to find any breath in his body to talk. It was a pathetic struggle.  
  
"She could still come for you, not know that you're dead."  
  
The werewolf shook his head. "She'll know. Somehow she'll know."  
  
"What is the good of dying for your love, when she doesn't return your feelings? Why didn't you torture her into loving you? Why did you run?"  
  
There. Drussilla had asked the question that had been constantly bugging her. Humans were pathetic with their emotions. They kept them chained; they chose to suffer silently if their feelings weren't returned. Drussilla wasn't going to let that happen to her, she was going to win the man of her dreams, even if she had to kill him.  
  
The werewolf was convulsing now. He was gasping for air and couldn't open his eyes. Still, he managed to shake his head and get one word out. "Willow." Drussilla saw his spirit leave his body. It had danced for a while, and then went up. She hated spirits that went up.  
  
The door opened, shaking Drussilla out of her thoughts. Riley was there.  
  
"Mistress, the witch is ready."  
  
"I know," Drussilla said in a singsong voice. "The stars told me it would all work out."  
  
Riley just stood there uncomfortably. She frowned. He was an unbeliever. She'd take care of him later; she needed him now to perform the spell.  
  
Turning, she smiled at him. "Prepare her please. And the baby. They'll be here soon. Miss Edith knows."  
  
"Right." Riley said and walked out. Drussilla closed her eyes and pictured Spike's face when he sees the present she was preparing to give him.  
  
"For you my love." She whispered, and followed Riley.  
  
* * *  
  
They made a pit stop at Angel's house to get the supplies they needed. Angel couldn't help feeling tormented by their decision to fight. Were they sacrificing themselves? Trying to avenge a death, a loss? Or were they truly doing as Cordelia said; fighting the good fight, dying for a cause? Angel didn't know anymore, and he wasn't entirely sure he cared. All he knew was that if he had to spend one more hour by the shell of his fiancée, he would loose it. Motives were meaningless, Buffy wasn't.  
  
"Ready, mate?" Spike asked. Angel was surprised to see that everyone was ready to go already.  
  
"Spike, wait, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. It'll only take a minute."  
  
Spike nodded and they went off into the kitchen.  
  
"Look, Spike, i don't want to intrude, but...don't you think this fight is getting a little personal for you? You can back out?"  
  
Spike shook his head so sharply; Angel could hear his neck pop. "No way, Peaches. This is personal because this is my fight. I won't let my family be torn apart. And neither will you. What? You think you aren't too deep into it to think straight? We all have something on the line. Why do you think we're all here?"  
  
Angel nodded, feeling stupid for having even asked. Of course he was in it deep too. Maybe what he had been looking for was a little reassurance. Maybe he was looking to see that he wasn't the only one willing to die for this.  
  
"Okay," he said. "Let's do it."  
  
They left the kitchen, got the group, and drove off. None of them looking back.  
  
***  
  
"I call upon thee, Goddess, to hear my plea. Come, take this child, and let him be as one with this woman." Tara said the words, feeling a sick twist in her stomach. It felt like the twist of betrayal. 'Please Willow,' she begged in her mind. 'Know that I'm doing this for you.'  
  
"Hurry it up, darling. They're coming. They're coming...oh, God, they're here." Drussilla was rocking back and forth and muttering to herself. "Is it done? Did you do it?"  
  
Tara shook her head. "I can't finish if you won't sit still. I need to concentrate." She turned back to the old spell book and started to wave the incense around. Just then the door burst open. Angel and Spike came running through; Faith, Xander and Willow close on their tails. Drussilla jumped up.  
  
"Noo, not yet Spike." She howled. "You ruined my surprise! It was such a good surprise, too."  
  
"I should have known it was you, you sick bitch." Faith spat out, as she started running towards Drussilla. Out of nowhere the Blue Eyed Man ran from the shadows and tackled Faith. Spike ran to help her, and Angel went for Drussilla. Xander ran out screaming something about finding Cordy. That left Willow.  
  
Oh, God, Willow. Something looked different about her. She looked pale and slouched, as if she just wanted the world to come in a crush her. When she saw Tara, saw the magic book in her hand and the baby on the floor, Tara could practically feel her anger from 5 feet away.  
  
"You," Willow said, a deadly tone to her voice. "Did you kill him? Did it feel good? Watching him suffer? Knowing I loved him?"  
  
"Willow, what are you talking about?" Tara asked, backing away. "I was kidnapped a couple of hours ago. I don't know what's going on."  
  
"SHUT UP! NO MORE LIES!" Willow screamed at her. She lunged at Tara, grabbing her throat and squeezing as hard as she could.  
  
'I'm going to die.' Tara thought. 'I'm being killed by my love's hands.'  
  
***  
  
Spike was swinging punches anywhere he could. Vampires were coming out of the woodwork, all trying to get to Faith. He couldn't loose her too, he just couldn't. He could remember the first time he had met her. Buffy had died once, just for a minute, but it was long enough for another slayer to be born. The doctors had responded quickly, and with the proper care she was brought back.  
  
Faith had rolled into Sunnydale thinking she was the toughest, strongest, worst badass of a slayer there ever was. It had been love at first sight. Now he could see only glimpses of her as she fought for her life through a herd of vampires. Spike sent his silent love out to her, hoping she could somehow sense it.  
  
All of the sudden, a sound hit his ears. Sounded like crying...a baby crying...his baby crying. He turned toward the sound and ran as fast as he could. There she was, Joyce, his baby girl. Kneeling down, Spike picked her up, and rocked her back and forth. She didn't seem to be hurt, just hungry. He felt tears run down his cheek as he held his little girl and prayed to God that her mommy would survive the fight.  
  
***  
  
"Cordy, for the love of God where are you?" Xander yelled in despair.  
  
Anya came running towards him, covered in what looked like blood.  
  
"Xander come quick! Cordy's in labor!"  
  
***  
  
Willow wanted her to die. She wanted her to die slowly. Half of her didn't even realize what she was doing. She just wanted someone to die, someone to blame for what happened.  
  
There was a break in the fighting and Willow momentarily turned to see what had happened. Drussilla was standing there, staring down at her chest where a wooden stake was protruding through. Ash started to form, surrounding her and disintegrating her. The wooden stake clanged loudly to the floor as the rest of her crumbled away.  
  
Willow looked around, startled to see that all of the other vampires where gone, it was just Riley and them. Angel had paused from punching him to watch Druscilla's demise.  
  
***  
  
In the blink of an eye, Riley pulled out a gun. Pointed it straight at Angel.  
  
***  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, Willow started running. Willow wouldn't let Buffy loose her love. No matter what it took.  
  
***  
  
Riley cocked the gun.  
  
***  
  
Faith could finally see the room clearly now. She saw William standing there, holding her baby! Without thinking she started running...right into the line of fire.  
  
***  
  
Riley's finger tightened on the trigger.  
  
***  
  
Angel turned and saw Faith running toward him. She must not have seen the gun, in her hurry to get to her baby. He turned and braced himself to push her away. He wouldn't let anyone take this bullet...but him.  
  
***  
  
BANG!  
  
*** 


	10. Chapter 10: Loss and Life

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: I own Buffy about as much as I like All the King's Men. And that would be not at all, folks!  
  
A/N: Well, this is it. Thanx for sticking by me for over a year! I hope that you've enjoyed this story about half as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I know I made you wait ridiculously long for some of these chapters, but you are the proud few that stuck by me! Tell me if I should write an epilogue or not. But fiiiiiirst.  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Chazza: Yeah, that cliffhanger was my baby! Hope you enjoy the next chaptah!  
  
Willow120: Oh, hello! You're back! I had wondered where you had gone to.Glad you like the updates!  
  
Crazy Green Person: Wow, I am in awe of you're coolness. Not only do you have an awesome pen name, you also end your reviews with "woot." God bless people like you!  
  
Willow: I hope this reaches you, and all is well at the insane asylum. Tee-hee! Well, I updated more.GO ME!!!! *Sticks flag in ground and claims this fic for LCA*  
  
Queen Boadicea: What? I wrote a cliffhanger? Nononono, that was simply the end of the fic. Sorry if that confused you. Tee-hee, I'm just kidding. Wow, I'm a loser.  
  
Angelmouse1215: Here's hoping you prayed right. Cuz if you didn't, I'm gonna kill them ALL off!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Or, ya know, not.  
  
Solar Princess: Not only am I evil, oh no, I'm EVILE!!!!!!! I think that extra E adds something, ya know? Like extra super evilness.  
  
So in conclusion.GO ME!!!! *sticks flag on flag already stuck in ground.cuz I can!*  
  
Answer to a Prayer  
  
* * *  
  
Xander followed Anya out to the parking lot, cursing himself the entire way. How could he have not noticed that his wife was missing? That she had gone into labor? What kind of a husband was he? He had already failed as a father, and his child wasn't even born yet.  
  
Cordy was there, lying propped up by the car, her water broken all around her. When she saw Xander and Anya running up, she tried to sit up a bit more, but a contraction came and she fell back down with a moan. Xander rushed to her side. She leaned close and screamed as loud as she could, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD XANDER, DON'T BE AN IDIOT! HURRY UP AND CALL AN AMBULANCE!"  
  
He had never known that someone that pregnant could have room for a lung capacity that big. With ears still ringing, he backed away and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Hello, 911? Yeah, this is Xander Harris. Um, well, you see, my wife is in labor. No, I'm sure. Yes, I'll hold.Yes, I'm here. What? What kind of question is that? Of course she's still in labor. We're at the abandoned warehouse on Oakwood Drive. Yes, please just send an ambulance."  
  
BANG!  
  
Xander's face turned white. "Make that two ambulances."  
  
* * *  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Five voices screamed as one. Riley smiled as he lowered the weapon.  
  
Perfect hit.  
  
* * *  
  
Her world exploded in pain. She could feel the sick lead as it pushed through one side and out the other. She had never expected it to be like this, she had always thought that she would die quiet, in bed with her husband, old and gray and wrinkley.  
  
Pain washed over her, again and again. Crimson regret poured out of her wound. She smiled for a moment as she saw.HIM.  
  
Her love.  
  
Her Oz.  
  
Willow slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith looked at Riley, the man who had delivered her baby, and could only think of one question.  
  
"Why?" she asked him, not caring that rage was rampaging through her voice. "You bastard, why would you take so many lives? What was the whole purpose?"  
  
To her shock Riley laughed, a laugh that made her sick in her stomach and lust for his blood.  
  
"Boss wanted to jump you hubby, but she knew that she couldn't, not while he was oh so in love with you and your daughter. So she took the daughter. Druscilla saw how much he loved Joyce. Figured that if she was bound to Joyce, he'd lover her too."  
  
"Bound? What the hell do you mean bound?" Faith asked frantic.  
  
"Bound as in whatever happens to the baby would happen to her. She figured that since he loved the baby, he would then love her by default." Riley paused. "She wasn't the brightest bulb under the Christmas tree."  
  
"Wait a minute?" Faith said desperately. "So my baby's ash right now?"  
  
Her Joyce was gone? But that couldn't be, she had just seen Willy holding her. Faith looked over to where the two had been, but they were gone. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.  
  
"No," Riley laughed. "Mistress didn't get to finish the spell before you guys swash-buckled your way in here. Really, it's a shame. If Spike had gone for Dru, that would have left you to me. I could have made you scream so.GAH!" Blood spurted from Riley's mouth and a wooden point made it's way out of his chest.  
  
He dropped to the ground, revealing Willy right behind him. Angel looked up from where he had knelt down to try to help Willow.  
  
"Spike, for Christ's sake, what did you do? We knew he was human, he was around in the daytime." He yelled at the man holding his child in one hand, and wiping blood onto his pants off of the other.  
  
Willy leaned over and spit on the body. "Guess it works on humans too," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
The white light was all around Buffy, calming, soothing. She wanted out of it, but at the same time she pulled herself further and further into it. From time to time she became aware of voices. Usually nurses, nothing of notice. But one time she could have sworn she heard Angel.  
  
She had tried then, tried so hard to get out of the light. But his voice had faded over to a place that she couldn't follow, no matter how hard she tried. Exhausted, she had given up. Now voices interrupted her again.  
  
"Please Mr. Angel, I don't think that you understand how grave her situation is. If she talks to Buffy, she might become excited. Any emotion could pretty much kill her." A nurse. Buffy lost interest.  
  
"I know, but I had to let Willow see her. She wants to tell her why she.did that." Angel's voice. Buffy started trying, but knew already that she wouldn't succeed.  
  
"It's alright. I'm going to die anyway." a soft voice said. Buffy was confused. She knew that voice from somewhere.but where? She started running through names. Cordy? Faith? Dawn? Anya? Willow? Wait! That was it!  
  
Buffy's lips parted, "Willow?" Her voice came out as a breath, barely audible.  
  
This was her best friend! This was the girl whose room had become like a second home to her. This was the girl who knew all of her secrets and had spent long nights giggling over them. Buffy had to find a way to talk to her. She could feel herself rising out of the white.  
  
"You aren't going to die, Ms. Rosenburg," the nurse said sternly. "You're in critical condition, and if you ever get any rest, you'll feel better."  
  
"Ms. Rosenburg." Willow said the word as though it were foreign to her, unknown. "I was so close to being Mrs. Oz. So close." Her voice trailed off as though she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Oh God, Willow? Willow wake up." Angel sounded frantic, but Buffy couldn't figure out why. What was happening? She dragged herself farther up. She began to feel pain throbbing through her head and latched onto the pain.  
  
"I'm getting the Doctor, this isn't right." Footsteps ran out of the room, and soon another pair followed. Buffy assumed that she was left alone with Willow. Finding somewhere a shred of strength left, she opened her eyes.  
  
There she was! Her red hair was matted down, dirt streaked her face. She was in a hospital gown and a wheelchair, with extra bandages around her sides. Buffy sat up.  
  
"Willow?" Buffy's voice was louder now, more clear and easier to understand. Willow's head kind of twitched and then rolled it's way up. The smile she gave Buffy was one of total and complete happiness.  
  
"You're awake!" Willow said. "Sorry I missed it the first time but.things came up." Her face lost the happy shine and a deep, soul-shaking sorrow settled in. "I lost him, Buffy. I lost him forever. But listen, I want you to take the chapel. I want you to have all of the wedding plans that we've set up. Just.don't take the roses, please. Oz loved roses. He would always get me some. Please, no roses."  
  
"Oz." was all Buffy could manage.  
  
"Oh, hello Willow! Geez, you don't know Oz do you? Well, he-"  
  
"I know Oz. He's dead? Oh, Willow. I'm so sorry!" It didn't seem like enough to say. Buffy didn't even want to think of what it would be like to lose Angel. "Of course we'll take the wedding plans, but on one condition."  
  
That seemed to peak Willow's interest.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You have to be my maid of honor." Buffy smiled at her best friend happily, but the smile she got in return was sad, and filled with knowledge of what was to happen. It was one of those smiles that give you chills, but let you know that the person wearing it is totally at peace with what will happen.  
  
"Oh, Buffy," Willow breathed. "I'm done. I've given everything to the war against evil. My youth, my energy, and now my fiancée. I think it's time to give my body and soul to it as well."  
  
"Will, what are you saying? I know its hard but.there will be other guys. Other chances at love. You can't give up!" Tears were trickling down her face.  
  
Willow just shook her head and her eyes twinkled at Buffy. "I can see him. Buffy! He's right there!"  
  
"Who?" Buffy screamed out, the tears pouring now. "Don't follow him Willow, please! Stay! I can't loose you when I just got back."  
  
But Willow's eyes were no longer focusing on anything in this world. She took in a breath as though staring at something beautiful. "It's him Buffy." Her voice was soft and fading fast. "Oz." With that her head dropped and her whole body deflated like a marionette that had it's strings cut.  
  
All Buffy could do was scream out her best friends name and press the call button as fast as she could. Nurses came running in, and Angel did too. He ran up to Buffy and put his arms around her, gently shushing her. It was then that she realized she had never quit screaming.  
  
"Shhhhh, it's alright Buffy. This is what Willow wanted. She was ready to go." He said in a calming tone. It didn't work, she never let her best friend out of her sight while the doctors gathered around, looking serious, and pronounced her dead. Then, after she was wheeled away in a body bag, Buffy half wished that she had never woken up.  
  
* * *  
  
The sky was rainy. Perfect day for a funeral, Buffy thought dryly. She had been awake for four days, and those four days had been the worst in her life. Angel would come over every night, bringing some board game for them to play, but nothing brought her joy anymore. Nothing made her feel half as good as just one conversation with her Willow would have made her feel.  
  
Everyone else would drop by occasionally. Tara had even stopped by, although she had only managed a mutter before she ran out of the door in tears. Buffy felt sorry for her, even if she had betrayed Faith and Spike, she had done it out of love. However, when you were talking about children's lives, Buffy supposed reasons never mattered.  
  
Speaking of children, Buffy had seen Xander and Cordy's baby boy, Scott Oz Harris. He was so precious, and perhaps he would be the reminder to all of them that life goes on. Whether you want it to or not.  
  
"Ready?" A voice startled her, making her turn around and show the picture she had been looking at. It was of her and Willow when they had just been getting to know each other. Willow's smile had been impish and shy, while Buffy's was relaxed and wide. Angel saw it and nodded his understanding.  
  
"Let's go Buffy. Let's bury a friend."  
  
* * *  
  
The service was good, though no service could ever heal those wounds. It was a double burial, Willow and Oz together. Closing her eyes, Buffy set a single red rose on both coffins and watched as they were lowered into the ground.  
  
Scott started fussing, bringing Buffy back to this world. Everyone was leaving.  
  
"Come on Buffy," Angel said gently. "It's time to leave them in peace."  
  
Buffy nodded. Hand and hand they walked away. As she walked, a smile started forming on her mouth. Cordy and Xander were arguing over who's turn it was to change the baby's diapers. Yes, life went on. Thank God. 


	11. Epilogue

Author: LCA  
  
Disclaimer: The voices in my head tell me I own the characters of BtVS, but they lie a lot. Can't trust those wily voices. So I'm just gonna disclaim..to be safe..  
  
EPILOGUE TIME!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: Well, I figured that I suck at writing endings, so I thought I would give this one a last, desperate shot since I wasn't happy with how the end of the last chapter turned out. It's gonna be really short, don't say I didn't warn ya.  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS EVERYWHERE! MWAH!!!!!!!!!!! I LUV YA AND THANK YA VERY KINDLY!  
  
* * * Answer to a Prayer * * *  
  
The service had gone by in a blur. The candles, the bridesmaids and groomsmen all marching in before her. Willy had been the Best Man and Dawn had flown in from London, with Giles and Jenny, to be the Maid of Honor. Giles walked her down the aisle and cried as he gave her away.  
  
But mostly, Buffy remembered seeing Angel as she was walking down the aisle. His smile had been calm, reassuring, totally and completely happy. They had shared a look that said everything. "Hey there, I love you. I can't wait to share my life with you. I can't wait to be yours forever."  
  
They both cried while saying their vows, and it was the first time she had cried for happiness since she had woken up. Buffy had never been much of a churchgoer, but she had loved the simple traditional manner that they had had. Now, as they sat in the limo with the tin cans clinking behind them, Buffy smiled at the tiny treasure she held in her gloved hands.  
  
*  
  
As they had burst through the doors of the church, everyone cheered. They threw rice and lilac petals at them. Then blood red mixed in with the purple and white. Surprised Buffy looked up to see where the rose petals where coming from, and saw everyone else looking around in confusion. Then it came to her and she laughed with utter glee.  
  
The petals were coming from the sky. It was raining roses.  
  
*  
  
In her hands lay ten of those perfect petals.  
  
Angel just shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that," he said.  
  
"Well, of course not, silly. That's what makes it a miracle." Buffy admonished him.  
  
Grinning, he put his arm around her, and she happily cuddled closer.  
  
"She's really happy now, isn't she Angel?" Buffy looked up at him with wide eyes, desperately searching for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, she really is." Content with that answer Buffy closed her eyes. Angel had to swallow that strange lump in his throat that hadn't gone away since he had seen her gliding down the aisle towards him. She was really here. She was really healthy and, if he had to move heaven and hell to make it so, she would be happy.  
  
Buffy was his everything. His complete and total soul mate. The world seemed brighter now, with her in it. Sounds were louder, colors more vibrant. She was his everything. She was his answer to a prayer, and he was so very grateful.  
  
* * *  
  
A/n: ok, I know it's sappy. But hey, everyone needs a good fluffy ending to put an idiotic smile on their face, right? Of course right. 


End file.
